Interpretations of Love
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: Aang and Toph break out a strong willed but weak bodied Azula from prison two years after sentencing.
1. Escape the Prison

The more embarrassing title possibilities for this story were "Oxidized Flame" and "You Can't Have A Fire Without Air and some sticks and I give up…." I'm not very creative with this kind of stuff, okay?!

* * *

**Interpretations of Love**

**Escape the Prison**

_"Stupid Avatar. He was teasing her with Toph."_

* * *

"Hello again."

Silence.

"Did you know that there's a bunch of ways to drown? The air benders were obsessed with drowning back at the temples."

The sound of a drop of water falling on the cold damp floor echoed through the cold cell. The rustle of fabric against a stone wall met the speaker's ears. The woman in chains looked up at him.

"The monks taught me that lots of words have many meanings. Like fire was that thing that could burn you or an angry Earth Kingdom noble could fire his accountant. Earth was the name of the planet and the dirt under our feet."

The woman in chains smiled. The speaker always liked to go in depth with the simplest of things. But she listened until the end anyway. There was always something in what he was saying; but he would only tie everything together at the very end. He was perfect at giving the most wonderful of speeches. Presenting an interesting concept to catch her glance and attention, followed by an introduction to what he would be speaking about. Next would follow a either a one-sided argument with himself or one of his rambles and, finally, the very point he wanted to bring across.

"Drowning was one of the words that had lots and lots of meanings. The first we were taught was that it was staying under water until we couldn't breathe. Than the monks had us meditate for hours on end about when else we could drown. I understood quickly and the monks were happy. I haven't thought on it in years, though. Technically a hundred!"

A quick joke thrown into the middle always made the woman in chains smile. The man always knew just what to do.

"But I thought about it on my way here today. I thought about you. Which is always weird around the other people that question me but, on a quiet flying bison that would always side with me, it felt right. It felt more than right; perfect, even."

The woman in chains moved as closed to the cell bars as she could. She couldn't reach out far enough to hold his hand; the moment that could have gone anywhere with a touch would stay the way it was for now.

"They all called me crazy. I make one claim that you're not drowning at all and everyone's up in arms about how I want to start the war over again. I make one perfectly reasonable, completely credible claim that there's so much more to you than they want to comprehend. Do you remember the trial where you weren't even allowed to defend yourself? Zuko made a list of crimes and threw you into this cell for life; Toph and I were up on our feet, cussing him out and probably scandalizing every single noble in the room; but you walked away like you expected it."

She had.

"Zuko was able to stop Toph from visiting, but not me. And in these two years, I've found someone more worth my time than a hypocritical fire lord that I can't de-friend no matter how mad I am at him."

He was rambling;normal, but this time he was avoiding something. She looked at him in the eye and nodded, willing him to just say it. All these sweet words were making the damp cold cell just the slightest bit warmer.

"Zuko's a good firelord but he's a terrible brother. No one else was locked up for being on the losing side of the war; if that was the case, the Earth Kingdom should have rose giant walls of stone around the entire Fire Nation!"

Another nod.

"And then, when I told them that you weren't drowning in insanity and self-pity, everyone got mad at me. Free Azula? That crazy bitch?"

Well, that was tactful. She was right in front him.

"Um… I didn't mean that. I mean, they called you that. Not me. I… uh… I told them you weren't crazy, remember?"

She drew in a raspy breath. "Apologize and maybe I'll-"

She coughed heavily and collapsed fell back; she was quickly caught by the motion of the man's outstretched hand. A soft warm wind caught her and laid her down onto the dirty mattress.

"Careful. You're still sick. Zuko told you that you were going to rot in prison and he was dead serious."

She knew that very well.

"But I'm not going to let that happen. That's what today is all about, got it?"

She looked at him.

"Well, sorry for that. But I'll go on. I told them that you weren't drowning at all; you were being pushed down under the surface. The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes wanted someone to burn for the war and they all approved of Zuko on the throne. Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Mai; they all thought that you should pay. The favorite child of the previous, war mongering, firelord; the Fire Nation needed someone to burn so the three remaining nations could be at peace; and they chose you."

She knew this very well. She supposed she should want revenge but many visits from the monk made her want something else.

"I believe strongly they shouldn't have. You only ever hurt Iroh when we all surrounded you, you captured Ba Sing Se in the most bloodless way possible during a war, you only ever attempted to seriously kill me, you threw Mai and Ty Lee into a prison where they were treated very well, and you fought in an honorable Agni Kai where only Zuko cheated over the throne. I'm sorry, Azula, I should have done this two years ago before he threw you in; maybe even when the war ended three years ago. I'm so sorry. But I'll find a way to make up for my mistake. For now, I'm breaking you out."

The man turned around at the sound of some grunts and flops outside the door. He opened the door and let another person, a young woman, in. She was taller from the last time she had seen her and much more built. Where her normal clothing a two years ago came down to her ankles, it now could barely reach her knees. It was still a green and pale yellow traveler's dress though, the look the woman had worn for years. Her hair had grown out more and, although she still tied it up short with a headband, more flowed down to her shoulders. The black locks wrapped around a face that was looking more and more incredible with each passing day. Her face was soft, warm, inviting, strong, and determined: all the things that should be carried through a woman's face with the passing years.

Stupid Avatar. He was teasing her with Toph.

"So, are you going to stop looking at my face or are we going to get you out Sparks?"

Azula pulled at the chains.

"Oh."

Toph made a small motion with her hands and the chains were pulled free from the wall. "Stand back Sparks."

Azula pushed herself to the far wall of the cell. Toph was hitting the metal bars that separated the two from her; suddenly, she grabbed them and pulled the bars right off its hinges. Aang quickly came forward and, with a flick of his wrist, a key had appeared in his hand. He quickly removed the chains around her wrists and ankles.

"Toph, we need that tunnel. The guards will notice the unconscious guards outside any mom-"

A loud, piercing siren was heard throughout the entire building. The klaxon that put the prison into lockdown and warned of escaping prisoners directly to the fire lord.

"Got it. You hold onto Sparks."

Toph made motions with her feet and hands; in Azula's eyes, she was dancing in the most desirable way possible. Aang soon joined her, a powerful dance starting between the two that almost made Azula cry; almost. Their feet moved in perfect rhythm and they circled around an invisible point on the floor. The ground rumbled slightly as they created their tunnel to somewhere. Soon, there was a hole in one of the walls.

"I like the way you're looking at us Sparks," Toph said, with an evil and damnably luscious smile.

"Don't tease her Toph. Wait to do that _after_ we get away from Zuko!" Aang yelled (and maybe even laughed). Toph moved her feet and nodded. Aang came forward and lifted Azula from the ground; his hands well placed under her knees and the soft of her back. "I'm going in first. Close the tunnel behind us."

Aang dove into the tunnel with Azula safe and comfortable. Toph would soon follow; she had clean-up duty to do first. She traced her feet across the floor, in the well-known characters that Aang had taught her. With a motion of her hands, the words were carved into the floor. She dove into the tunnel and closed it behind her, a flutter of mischief in her eyes and a small, evil smile on her lips.

When Zuko later found the cell empty, he would try to fire bend away the words in absolute anger and rage. He would scream at his guards and send a death glare to the young water tribe warrior, known better as Sokka, who was rolling on the floor in a hysterical fit.

Forever ingrained in the minds of Sokka and the soldiers was a combined message from both Toph and Aang who had no obvious problems with letting Zuko know it was them who had freed Azula. In it were words of humiliation against Zuko, a taste of the love Aang had so desperately fought for Azula to see beyond her damp cold cell, and the confirmation of Toph's 'anyone who's gorgeous and strong' manner.

Just one message: "Azula, Aang, and Toph are sexier than Zuko."

* * *

The tunnel opened up. The light was near blinding and the air was unbearably hot. The sound of small crickets and birds rang in Azula's ears. She closed her eyes and breathed in hot air for the first time in two years. It was saturated with heat, humidity, and a warm aroma that was soft and sweet.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in a field of flowers. Yellow, pink, blue, red, violet; every color of the rainbow in a field of thousands of flowers all illuminated in the light of the sun. The field was lined with trees with leaves as red and golden as fire itself. Above all else, higher than even the trees, the sky was split. On one side, the beautiful dusk of red and orange hues were falling from the sky into a distant horizon; the other side slowly revealed the tiny lights in the sky.

It had been too long since Azula could look at the stars.

Azula felt a soft, light rumble on her side long before she heard the words. "We wanted the first thing you see outside of prison to be something nice," Aang whispered. "We hope you like it."

She smiled. The saps. The moment she could move, she was kicking and kissing them for this moment.


	2. Eastern Mountains

Azula is cute. I mean, just look at that smile! :3

* * *

**Interpretations of Love**

**Eastern Mountains**

"'_We'll get you back to your former strength in no time.'"_

* * *

"There it is!"

Azula woke up, lifting her head from Toph's lap, bleary eyed and still sick and tired. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her. She looked around and saw nothing but clouds.

"Over the side, Azula!" Aang yelled.

The small group of three and their flying bison popped down from above the clouds. On top of the tallest mountains she had ever seen, Azula saw the tall buildings that made the Eastern Air Temple. Three towers stood on three different mountains, each colored with white stone and topped with green and gold roofs. Tall, arched, and expansive bridges connected the three mountains. Azula noticed a smaller mountain where only a circular path and a single jutting, smooth faced rock stood.

Past that smaller mountain, over a bridge to the tallest of the mountains, stood a small courtyard that split off into many different stoned paths and expansive stairways to more white stoned buildings. She could make out many tiny dots on the grounds moving about, going from one building to another. There were some who were flying around the mountain in what seemed to be gliders. All were dressed in oranges and yellows.

"Toph. We're landing in the main courtyard. I can see Guru Pathik over there," Aang yelled over his shoulder.

The bison made a noise, a roar, to warn people of his coming. The people in the courtyard moved away from the bison's chosen landing spot and were immediately calling for Aang.

"Hello everyone. I'll talk to you later. Right now, we need to see Guru Pathik," Aang said. The people moved away from the bison with sounds of agreement.

"Hey Sparks. Hold on to me," Toph said. "We're taking you to Aang's place."

Azula nodded. She leaned back into Toph, giving the young woman space to bring her arms around Azula's chest and legs, letting the young woman lift her off the ground.

Azula noted, in her deliriously tired, sick, and happy state, that Toph was strong and firm and carried her with ease. Leaning her head in, she noted that Toph smelled nice. Really nice.

"Guru Pathik," Aang said, garnering Azula's attention. He and Toph, with Azula still in her arms, bowed slightly to the man.

"Hello Aang, Toph. And hello to you young fire master. Aang, I will meet you at your home near sunset. I must retrieve a healer and some food for all three of you," the Guru said. The sun was still high above her.

Guru Pathik looked her in the eye and smiled. "We'll get you back to your former strength in no time."

Azula nodded. Aang had told her about the old man some time ago in one of his visits to her while she was in the fire nation prison. 'An old, old man whose connections to the spirits and to the world were just as strong, sometimes stronger, as the avatar', Aang had told her. Looking at him herself and hearing the old man's voice, Azula felt a strange inclination to respect the old man.

Guru Pathik bowed and made his way to a nearby building. "Let's go Toph," Aang said, walking the other way.

The group made their way to a near hidden winding staircase that wound around the mountaintop. Around the staircase, just at the top, stood a small house, colored by small yellow plants and bright green vines crawling up the walls. Nearby, under a white umbrella, was a small table with three stone chairs; most certainly earthbent from the ground.

"Welcome to Aang's house Sparks," Toph said. She placed Azula on her feet and slid her arm under Azula's. "Come on; I can't carry you through the door. Twinkletoes, open it up."

Aang opened the thick wooden door letting Toph lead Azula in to the home. Her first impression of the home, outside, had been a thought of quaint comfort. Inside, however, she found the same smooth stone for the floor, lined by dull grey metals; things that didn't belong in a home that looked so comfy. On her right, adding to the contradiction, lay a room with cushions everywhere, surrounding a low table; each cushion embroidered in a different style. A fireplace, cut into the side of the home, faced the table with dry wood and tinder at the read. On her left stood a full kitchen with coal powered stoves and ovens, a metal sink, and bright wooden cabinets. The counter was made of stone and topped with the smoothest granite. Directly in front of her was a strangely long hallway that, after what seemed to be 20 some meters, took a sharp right; she could notice a bright light coming from that end. There seemed to be only one large door on the left wall; the right wall had small, indented shelves in the stone that held various artifices and housing items.

"Come on Toph. Let's get Azula to our room."

Toph led Azula down the long hallway. She looked at the items on the shelves on her right. There was a wooden spinning top with airbender swirls on the top. Further down, in multi-leveled, thick glass defended shelves, were many labeled ores and jewels on small cushions; most certainly a collection of Toph's. Near the end were labeled staffs made of different woods. Near one staff, on a small stone table, was a pile of hand written notes; this was most certainly Aang's collection. The notes hinted at him looking for the perfect material to creating air bending gliders.

At the turn, she found another, albeit much shorter, hall with four doors split evenly between two walls. At the far end was another door leading to the outside. Looking out, she found a courtyard made of, unsurprisingly, stone.

"Azula," Aang called. He pointed to the door on the left wall nearest to the courtyard. "This is our room. The door here," he noted, pointing to the other door on the left, "is the visitor's room. Across is changing rooms for men and women, separately, leading into a large hot spring. Toph is going to grab you some clothes and clean you up in there."

Toph handed Azula to Aang and disappeared into the room Aang had pointed out. She soon returned with a bundle of clothes.

"I'm going to talk to Guru Pathik. I'll come back around sunset with him. Do you need anything right now?" Aang asked, handing Azula to Toph.

"Yeah. Privacy," Toph said. She grabbed Azula from Aang. "Get out of here and don't even think about coming back until sunset!" Toph kicked Aang, away from the women's door, and walked in, leaving the groaning man on the floor.

"Pervert!" he yelled at Toph.

"Virgin!" Toph yelled back.

"You know that's not-"

A rumble of earth was all Azula heard as Aang was promptly cut off.

In the changing room were two rows of benches near some stone alcoves, probably made to store clothing and the like. Near the end were a few prepped baskets with folded towels.

"Can you undress yourself Azula, or do you need my help?" Toph asked. There was a glint in her eye, Azula noticed. She smiled to herself. Two could play this game. The heat had to be getting to her if she was going to play.

She quickly cleared her throat and, low and slow, said "No… Could you please help me?"

She noticed Toph's surprise and the sudden reddening of her face. She walked over the Azula, half stuttering a 'sure.' A win for Azula.

That thought was quickly thrown away as Toph pushed Azula down onto the bench and promptly straddled her. "Nice try Sparks."

With one hand, Toph pulled up at the hem of Azula's shirt. With her other hand, she made small circles on the small of Azula's back. The shirt pulled off, Toph removed herself from Azula's lap and quickly removed all her clothing, leaving only her bindings, and stood Azula up. She placed her lips on Azula's waist, blowing hot air down into Azula's pants. She quickly tore those off. Standing up, Toph wrapped an arm around Azula's waist and pecked Azula's lips.

"Come on Azula," she whispered on Azula's shoulder. "The springs are hotter."

Azula nodded, surprised and excited at how quickly that happened. She let Toph pull her through the door to the hot springs. The first thing that Azula felt was the sheer heat. This had been nothing like the meadows that she had first greeted leaving the prison. The air was hot and wet, rolling over her skin already sweating and heating skin. The hot springs themselves were simply marvelous; the quiet sound of rushing water lead her to note a small steam leading into the hot spring through a waterfall. On her left, a large wall stood, most likely separating the men's side from the women's. Steps led into the springs themselves.

Toph pulled Azula into the warm, steaming water. She pulled her to the far side of the springs, where the stream fell into the pool through a waterfall. Pulling at Azula's hands, she seated Azula next to the small waterfall. She pulled Azula close and kissed her, all the heat and longing reaching its climax. She grabbed Azula's breast bindings, pulling them off and placing them off to the side. She wrapped her arms around Azula's sides and traced Azula's back as she slid her hands down Azula's soft, curved sides. She grabbed Azula's waist wrappings and pulled them off, leaving Azula nude in the springs. She leaned back and snuggled next to a now dumbfounded Azula.

"I missed that," Toph said. "Aang is going to be mad that I got a turn at you first."

Azula sank into the warm water, grabbing Tophs hand. She coughed and cleared her throat.

"I'll… return the favor when I'm not sick," Azula promised. "What's this about Aang wanting a 'turn' at me?"

"Well," Toph began. "Twinkletoes likes you."

"I know."

"But I got to you first; when I snuck into the prison to see what the hell he was doing visiting you all the time."

Ah. Azula remembered that very well. Many talks and meditations with Aang had finally placed her mind back into its correct place long after the war. He had been sneaking in her old books and journals as a way to keep her mind sharp.

After a year from when Aang had first visited, a hole had appeared within her cell; out had tumbled the all mighty Avatar while pretty and strong Toph walked out of the hole proudly. Azula was confused and had been reading a journal with what light she could grab at; she voiced her confusion and annoyance at the situation with an anger-laced 'what are you two doing?'

Before Toph replied to Azula, she had promptly told Aang to leave with threats of running him into the ground if he did not comply. Thinking back, Azula was lucky she did.

Toph had sat down on the other side of Azula's mattress and had begun attacking her with questions. Azula, heeding an old lesson from Aang, opened herself up to Toph with honesty. When Toph had finished asking her questions, she looked away, her face red. When Azula asked why, Toph said she assumed Azula would always be this evil person. She admitted that Azula had proven her wrong.

Azula had moved them away from that, telling Toph that it was all right; Toph had been the second person to visit her for longer than a half a minute. That had made Toph laugh; Azula had been captured by that soft laughter.

Soon, that visit led to another, secret visit a week later. Then another. Then another. Finally, on the fifth or sixth visit, Toph had kissed Azula. The chains around Azula's hands and ankles were pulled away and Toph had sensually caressed them until all pain had seemed to melt away.

The firelord had stopped Toph from going, she was told. She was glad that something had decided her wrong.

"Come on Sparks," Toph said, pushing Azula out of her thoughts, "let's get you clean."

An evil yet luscious smile was forming on Toph. She pulled her own breast bindings off and pushed her chest to Azula's starting another kiss. Azula felt Toph take off her waist bindings, leaving her nude. She straddled one of Azula's thighs, sliding a spot between her legs on Azula's thigh. Without breaking from the kiss, one of Toph's hands tapped the stone ledge nearby. Another hand broke from the embrace. She felt Toph move her arms around until-

Oh hell.

Something cold and slimy began to slide around Azula's back. Toph's hands were caressing her entire back, moving in slow sensual circles; the slimy substance molding itself against the soft curves of her back. Toph's hands (those damned, hot, small hands!), reaching slowly down soon hit her waist. The feeling of the cold slime, wrapping skin had the strangest feeling. It was so cold on her skin but all she could feel was how it let Toph rub her hands back and forth all over Azula in the most perfect, most

Toph removed her hands. Azula was surprised and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything, something cold and slimy, again, found its way on her body. Only this time, it was everywhere on her and on Toph.

Sweet lord in-

Azula pushed forward, grabbing Toph with what strength she had. It didn't matter; Toph pushed herself forward, sliding the spot between her legs across Azula's thigh.

"Ah!"

Loud and audible, straight from Toph's sweet mouth, came a high and sensual moan. Her mouth dove forward and closed itself on Azula's shoulder hard. Azula, in reaction, leaned back and moved her hips forward; her sensitive, damned if anyone else but Toph touched, spot slammed against Toph's thigh. Her own moan was heard.

A back and forth began, both using their hips and thighs to spread a slime of a very different kind around each other's bodies. Toph grabbed Azula's chest and pulled it into her own, rubbing her own up breasts up and down, left and right all over every bit of skin Azula's own opulent chest. Their thighs and hips moved fast and quick, slamming into the parts that screamed and begged for attention.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a wall snapped in half within both women; any cries were lost to whimpering moans, laced with heat and ecstasy, as they embraced, kissed, and rode out the crashing waves together.

* * *

Around sunset, Aang walked into his home with Guru Pathik.

"Take a seat, Guru Pathik," Aang said. "I'll go get the two girls."

He walked down the hallway, taking a right, and opening a certain door on the left wall. Inside the room, on a plush bed, laid Toph and Azula, both unnaturally red and stark naked wherever the blanket hadn't bothered to cover them. He quickly looked away.

"Aang…" Toph moaned, "it's soooo hot…"

"D…Don't act like it isn't your fault you…" Azula began, taking deep breaths in between whatever counted as a statement, "you damned… vixen!"

"Um… Guru Pathik is here to see you both," Aang said. Seeing the state of the two young women behind him, he had the un-monk like urge to join them next time.

Not that he really cared it was un-monk like. He could feel his face heating up at the prospects.

"Getting hot, Avatar?" Azula asked, an amused grin plastered on her face. Aang's face only got hotter.

"I'll tell him to see us tomorrow. Azula and Toph are very worn out, I'll say!"

He rushed out the door, leaving the two women alone in the room. Azula looked at Toph, a smile on her face, and laughed. She felt much better already.


End file.
